


Will is such a Rude Boy...

by XtinaMonster



Series: One Hell of a Family [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Dark Will Graham, Everyone is a damn cannibal, Food is People, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Murder, Murder Family, Murder Husbands, Part 1, Will is a Cannibal, Will kills a bunch of people, season 1 AU, seriously a bunch...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4165308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XtinaMonster/pseuds/XtinaMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal and Will know each other before the start of the series and while everyone at the FBI thinks that Will is getting into the minds of other killers, he's actually just reliving the murders that he has committed himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will is such a Rude Boy...

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo hurray for my first Hannibal type post... this will be to first part of a however many videos I decide to make this collection XD 
> 
> I own nothing and am, of course, making not money from any of these things. 
> 
> Clips are from Season 1 ONLY! Song is a classical cover of Rude Boy by Rhianna, done by Aston.

Hannibal and Will know each other before the start of the series and while everyone at the FBI thinks that Will is getting into the minds of other killers, he's actually just reliving the murders that he has committed himself, providing Hannibal with items for their meals.  
  
After meeting Abigail the two decide to go from Murder Husbands to become a Murder Family, bringing her into the fold. Everything seems like it is going well at first until it's pushed for Abigail to be placed in the foster system. Needless to say the two don't take to kindly to this and decide that the potential adoptive family must be gotten rid of after Abigail harms herself thinking she'll be separated from her new fathers. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a request from an Anon for a Murder Husbands video and sort of evolved into this. And you'll notice that I only used clips from season 1 because I plan on there being a part 2 using the second season. Also this my first adventure into Hannigram videos or even posting anything Hannigram related, so I hope all my fellow Fannibals enjoy!
> 
> As always feel free to follow me on [tumblr!](http://thextinamonster.tumblr.com/)


End file.
